thewalkingdeadhgrpfandomcom-20200213-history
Maurice
Maurice 'is a minor character and a survivor of the outbreak in The Walking Dead HGRP Edition. He joins a group of Orlando survivors during the apocalypse. Pre-Apocalypse Maurice was a construction worker before the outbreak. Maurice was getting groceries as the outbreak began, where he met Wallace. Post-Apocalpyse Season 1 As the outbreak began, Maurice met up with other survivors, Melanie, Nikki, and Wallace. After being escorted to the top of a skyscraper for evacuation by the military, the group soon figured out that they were abandoned and that Orlando would be firebombed that night. After the arrival of two other survivors Katrina and Greg, Wallace decided the group would have to leave the roof and get out of the city to avoid being killed by the airstrike that night. The group managed to reach a parking lot, where Maurice got everyone in a van while Melanie and Greg held off the zombies with their guns. After getting in the van, Maurice witnessed Melanie die as the horde of walkers grabbed her and ate her alive. He was disturbed by her sudden death, being deeply affected due to his secret love for her. While driving on Highway 75, Maurice stops the van in order to figure a way through the roadblock and to stretch his legs. That night, a larger figure attacks and disarms Greg, who was on night watch. After firing several rounds into the sky and alerting a nearby zombie horde, Maurice joins his fellow survivors in an attempt to fight the infected off. Seeing the group would be overrun unless they escaped, Maurice ordered everyone to climb over the roadblock and escape. Maurice managed to make it over the roadblock after Wallace sacrificed himself to lift Maurice up and over it. Although saddened by the loss of his mentor, Maurice brought it on himself to lead the group to Jacksonville. Season 2 After getting down the highway the following day, the Orlando group came upon a small group of walkers. Maurice killed a few in anger and revenge for what had happened to his group the following night. After clearing the walker herd, Maurice and his group came upon three seemingly abandoned military jeeps. While getting supplies out of them, they were ambushed by a group of eight rogues, led by Marc. The Rogues threatened to kill the group should they not hand over their supplies. Although reluctant, Maurice gave up his weapons. However, Marc changed his mind, deciding to kill them anyway just for the fun of it. Before the Rogues could though, Nikki killed them with a grenade, blowing all of them up. After stealing the jeeps, the group drove up the interstate, stopping at a gas station outside of Jacksonville. They came upon another group of survivors, the two forming up together to stand a better chance against the Rogues. After leaving the gas station, they came upon yet another roadblock, this time unaware of Rogues in the area. After Sweetpea was murdered by Wes, the Rogue lieutenant, Michael confronted Maurice and Kaiser over their groups. After a tense standoff, Michael killed Emilio, in retribution for the death of Marc and his men. Getting impatient, Wes orders Harold to threaten the groups. He attempts to drag Reagan out of the jeep, but is stopped by Trix, who ends up mauling Harold. During this distraction, Adam shoots Wes, causing a gunfight to ensue. Luke, who had been exposed by Katrina, fired at the latter, though his bullets ended up hitting Maurice instead. Dying, Maurice managed to crawl over to Trix, handing over leadership of the Orlando group, and telling her to kill Maurice if he were to turn. After dying, Maurice rises as a walker, though is quickly put down by Trix as promised. Death Killed By *Luke ''(Alive) After being exposed by Katrina, Luke attempts to shoot her, but ends up hitting Maurice instead. After being filled with bullets, Maurice dies, rising as a walker. *Trix (Zombified) After being killed by Luke, Maurice rises as a walker, though is quickly put down by Trix. Killed Victims *Numerous counts of zombies. Personality Maurice was shown to be a nice, polite man who was friendly to any survivor. He was shown to be compassionate, as he was easily disturbed seeing Melanie die. Appearance Wallace was a man in his early forties, with thick black hair and dark brown eyes. He was about taller in height at 6'0" and weighed a bigger 190 pounds. Abilities *'''Leadership: Maurice was a good leader, as shown when he safely leads the other survivors to the parking lot and escaping a horde. Weapons and Items Relationships Melanie Maurice had a crushing relationship with Melanie, having a secret desire to get with her. Maurice was deeply saddened by Melanie's death, being affected by it well after it had happened. Wallace Maurice had a strong relationship with Wallace, respecting the elder man and heeding his advice wisely. The two lead the group of survivors together, not once arguing with one another. Wallace ended up dying to save Maurice, who would never forget his mentor and friend. Nikki Maurice had a neutral relationship with Nikki, politely telling her not to play the blame game. It can be assumed Nikki has respect for Maurice, as she didn't argue with him. Trix Maurice had a strong relationship with Trix, trusting her and respecting her for being a strong independent woman. He admired Trix's bravery, and as Maurice died, he gave leadership to Trix, trusting her to get the group to Jacksonville. Trivia Category:Survivors Category:Males Category:Season 1 Characters Category:Deceased